Doors and such often have openings provided for locking devices. Such holes left uncovered generally look unfinished. Other locking devices are removed for legal reasons and safety leaving the door unsecured. In some cases a panic exit is installed that allow the door to be secured from outside But openable from the inside. Many times such devices interfere with panic exit devices and other devices associated with the security of the door . . . . Currently devices are used to cover opening s in doors allowing them to be secured from the outside but they often interfere with the operation of the panic devices. Present art apparatus are unsatisfactory because they are through bolted from one side of the hollow object to the other. Currently, through hole fillers cannot be used because the screw/post connecting the inside disk to the outside disk will interfere with the concealed vertical rods inside the door. Thus for appearance and security, one or more holes need to be drilled without interfering internal parts of the door or objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,420 to Judd discloses a cover for a hole in a panel wherein the slotted head of a screw is visible and accessible from the exposed side of the panel. The device I intended to cover a hole in the fuselage of an airplane so that centering the cover over the hole is not a strict requirement. The Judd device does not satisfy the requirements that are satisfied by the present invention. FIGS. 4A,B and 5 are typical examples of holes for door knobs, lock cylinders etc. that are exposed at the edge of a door 400 that is to be modified when holt 402 and cavity 404 are no longer needed.
Lock cavity 404 is bounded by two walls (being opposing door panels of the door) and two interior end surfaces. Doorknob holes 402 were initially used to mount a doorknob.
In many construction upgrade operations involving modification of a door, preferably, holes 402 and 404 would be covered for beautification and security purposes. It would be desirable for beautification purpose that neither screw heads (i.e., the slotted heads of screws) nor the head of Phillip head screws) be visible from the viewable side of the door.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus to cover these holes in doors and other items. Further, what is needed is an apparatus and method to quickly and effectively cover existing cylinder, lock face and other unwanted holes/openings in any object made of any material which would benefit in terms of beautification, a more universally usable and versatile in operation than known apparatus of this kind.